


Forbidden Love

by Hacyaddict117



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117
Summary: Harry and Macy explore their feelings for one another despite the consequencesI suck at summaries.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Marisol finds a way around the necromancers rules after Dexter dies. Macy goes to live with Marisol and her sisters.Let me know what you think in the comments!

This was wrong. So very, very wrong. Yet, at the same time, it felt so right. Never had being with someone felt this real and right. But with Macy there was a raw rightness of it that was almost overwhelming. But even as he surrendered to the inevitable pull of it, he could not help but feel a small tinge of guilt. Because it may seem gloriously right to them, in their bubble, but the elders and Marisol would most likely disagree, not understanding the connection they shared.

He wasn’t even sure how it had started. He was her Whitelighter and a dear friend to Marisol. He knew it was inevitable that they would become friends given the amount of time they spent in each other’s company. But while there was training and missions, there was also afternoon tea in his office and late night chats in the kitchen after a long day of spells and demons. They often sought out comfort in each other. They just clicked.

The worst part of all was that it wasn’t just him. It wasnt long after he discovered his feelings for her that he started to see them mirrored in her eyes. Harry would catch Macy glancing at him with heated eyes. 

After a particularly rough encounter with a demon, Harry had given Macy a fierce hug, still not ready to leave her for the night. He had barely registered his action as her slender form pressed enticingly against him, her arms snaking around his torso and her scent invading his senses.

He worked hard at stifling the burst of sudden arousal that immediately began to course through his veins. He had spent all of his second life, devoting his time and energy to his job as a whitelighter, following the rules the elders set for him without question. He had blocked out any emotions that would interfere with his duty to protect witches. But now as Macy’s body seemed to meld with his, he felt the stirrings of something he couldn't quite name, something more than just arousal.

"Goodnight Harry," she said in a low husky voice as she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek—lingering for longer than was probably appropriate—that sent a spark of heat straight to his groin.

He'd gulped, stunned by Macy’s action. “Ah.. yes.. goodnight.” He stutters as he backs up to orb out. 

Once he’s back at his condo he touches his hand to his cheek. He could still feel the press of her lips. God he was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't help but feel anxious whenever Macy an him were alone. She had been subtly flirting with him. Invading his space any chance she could. 

On one morning in particular he had caught her walking around in her short PJ bottoms and a tank top, tempting him with her model-like figure and firm… assets, while he was making tea. It was almost like she was doing it on purpose, trying to rile him up… daring him to say something.

Thankfully Marisol remained unaware of the sexual tension between him and her daughter.

He was confused over his feelings towards Macy. There was definitely lust and desire there, primal sexuality, which he could understand. Macy Vaughn was gorgeous, a stunning beauty that could tempt any man. 

When he wasn't drowning in anxiety and worry about crossing some forbidden line, he found himself enjoying her company, and irrationally missing her when she was gone. It was stupid and silly. He was her whitelighter, and yet he couldn't help but be attracted to her. And it didn't help that Macy seemed receptive to such feelings.

Harry was tossing and turning in bed one night, when he was startled from his muddled and confused thoughts by his charge calling his name. He found himself standing beside her bed in nothing but his boxers.

"Macy?" he frowned in confusion.

She didn't say anything. She just reached down and pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal nothing but glorious skin beneath. His eyes widened as she tugged her panties down her gorgeous long legs, and before he could protest, Macy was pulling him onto the bed and straddling him. She gripped his face in her hands and kissed him hard, her eyes dark and needy.

"Please," she keened, tugging desperately at his shirt. "I… I cant take this anymore, I know you feel it too, Harry. Please… touch me."

And he did. He spun her round, lying her gently down onto her back, and took his time to explore her , basking in how she writhed and squirmed under his touch. 

She moaned and groaned, begging him again and again to make love to her. He quickly discarded his boxers.

Macy arched her neck to glance down and her eyes darkened with need when she saw his erection bouncing free. Harry caressed her flat stomach, and smoothed his hand up to cup her breast as he bent over to kiss her, easily settling between her parted legs. Macy arched up into him, mewling softly as she reached between them, grabbing him with her delicate fingers and running his tip along her moist folds, before positioning him at her entrance. He brushed her curly hair back from her face and kissed her again before he gently pushed forward.

It wasn't until he was half buried inside her tight heat that he realized there was no going back from  
the line they had crossed.

Despite the conflicting war raging inside him, Harry was already far too gone to stop. And she was giving him permission, asking him to touch her. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that he couldn't say no. No man could deny her. He cupped her face, pressing a tender kiss to her lips, which she returned eagerly. He slowly rocked his length inside her until he was buried to the hilt. 

“Oh love, you feel so good, your so tight.” He moaned into her ear as he began to pick up his pace. Her bed springs were lightly creaking along with his movements.

“Oh god” she all but screamed after a particularly hard thrust. 

Harry acted quickly and clamped his hand over her mouth. He leaned into her ear and whispered low and husky “ Shh... love you wouldnt want to wake anyone, now would you?” He pulled back to watch her nod. Never taking his hand off her mouth. 

He left his hand there and he began pounding into her roughly. Her muffled moans fueling him to hit faster and deeper inside of her. He knew that he was close and began rubbing her clit, trying to bring her to her own release. It wasn’t long before he felt her thighs shaking and Macy arched her back off the mattress as her inner muscles spasmed around his cock. This triggered his own release and he began spilling inside of her as she came down from her high.

Harry fell to her side. They were both breathless as they lay side by side. He wasted no time pulling her to his chest. 

He stared at her for awhile, marveling at her beauty. 

“Harry?” She let out as she looked into his eyes.

“Yes love?”

“I don’t want this to be a ... one time thing.” She said nervously. Laying her feelings right out on the table. 

“I don’t either, my god Macy I have wanted you for so long. But for right now we can’t tell anyone. The elders and your mother will have my head! But it is well worth it” He said lacing their fingers together.

“ I completely understand” 

“ Very well, now if you don’t mind, I believe we have some time to catch up on.

She giggled, her entire face lighting up with joy as he tickled her with kisses down the column of her neck and down between her perfect breasts. Harry had no idea how things would turn out for them after tonight, but for now he was determined to focus on loving this beautiful young woman lying beneath him, returning his kisses and moaning his name.

He'd worry about the consequences in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Something feels good on the back of her neck, on her shoulder blades. Warm and good and she sighs, pressing deeper into her pillow. 

"Mm, Harry?" she mumbles, not opening her eyes. It doesn't feel like morning just yet and she doesn't want to move.

The warm feeling spreads as she realizes what's causing it, the feather light press of his lips across her scapula, the barest brush of his tongue on her bare skin.

"What are you doing?" she breathes softly, sliding her arm farther underneath her pillow and stretching out a little bit, lengthening the sore muscles just underneath her skin.

"Touching you."

Her breath stops at that, a little groan stuck in her throat. He touches her now.

"Didn't get enough of that last night?"

"Never," he whispers into her neck like a prayer. She moves to turn over, to look at him, but he holds her down with a gentle pressure against her shoulder. 

"Let me?" he asks, trailing his tongue up the nape of her neck, making her bite her lip. She's wide awake now.

"Okay." She relaxes again, letting her eyelashes dance against her cheeks, feeling the way his lips rove over every inch of bare skin he can find. His fingers start wandering too, now that she's awake, from her shoulder down her side, under the covers and over the curve of her hip, tripping down and across her stomach where there's a little bit of space between her and the mattress. When his palm is flat against her lower abdomen, pinky dipping precariously close to the place that would turn this into much, much more than just a gentle early morning exploration, she feels him shift closer and press his front against her entire back.

"Was it enough for you?" he whispers into her ear, voice full of gravel, scraping down her spine, making her shiver. "Before."

"No," she swears, and then she's all sharp inhalations because his hand is sliding between her legs and it's so new, so so new and she doesn't know the way his hands work like this. She's watched him flip through spell books a thousand times with those fingers but she's never seen him slide them along her body, slide them like he knows every place she wants to be touched. She's moaning his name as her fingers fist around the pillow case, her hips moving against his hand and the mattress, rhythmic and intoxicating.

"I never want to stop touching you," he growls, practically on top of her back now. She can feel all the hard and soft planes of him, pressing against her, urging her on and setting her on fire.

"Don't," she gasps. "Don't stop Harry." He doesn't stop, doesn't let up until her spine is bowing and her hand reaches back to grasp onto his head, going rigid underneath him and then shaky and then done, collapsed under the weight of what he can do to her now.

Her breath is shuddery as she lets it fan out across her pillow, swallowing the thick taste of desire down her throat. His hand moves off her shoulder then, freeing her up to turn around, so she finally does, finding herself locked in the most intense stare she's ever seen from him. He is really, really close.  


They're in bed together. Dear God.

"Hey," he says softly, mouth curving up into a grin, and there it is, there he is, this adorable, infuriating man, the one who brings her tea and secretly enjoys watching Heaven’s Vice with her. The one that can get her gasping in a matter of moments, apparently. Although, in her many fantasies about him, she never imagined their time together as anything less than amazing. 

“Hi” she lets out a nervous chuckle. She presses her forehead to his, about to lean in for a kiss, when she hears a knock on her door.

“Macy, it’s time to get up!” Marisol yells to her eldest daughter through the door as she starts turning the handle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a short one. But it’s a start. Promise more updates to come for this fic!

Macy’s eyes shoot open in horror at the sound of her mother’s voice. Her chest tightens in panic as she looks at Harry. He’s wearing a matching expression of panic. 

She quickly recovers and turns her head to her door. She focuses hard on the knob. Feeling out the lock with her telekinesis. She knows if she fully lock it, it will only create more suspicion. So she slides the lock just a few centimeters, not enough to click but enough to jam the door as her mother tries to push it open.

“Just a second” she yells out to Marisol. Macy,still holding the lock in place turns to Harry. 

“You have to orb....now” She whispers to him. It snaps him out of his frozen panic and he quickly grabs his boxers that had been thrown on her floor hours earlier. 

“Harry....hurry” she wines.

Theres no time to put them back on. He turns to Macy ,who was already slipping her sweatshirt back on. He flashed her a nervous but meaningful smile,which she quickly returned before he snapped his fingers and orbed home.

She let out a sigh of relief, quickly composed herself, and released the lock with her mind.

“You can come in ,mom!” She shouts.

“ It’s about time, I still have some time if you can be ready in 20 we can car pool and I’ll drop you off at the lab?” 

“Yeah,sounds great” Macy lets out. Cursing herself for sounding so frantic.She’s silently praying it sounds as normal as possible and her mom wont notice anything is going on.

She stops at the door and turns back to Macy. 

“Honey is everything alright?” 

“I’m fine.Just a little tired thats all.” 

“Okay meet me downstairs when you’re ready.” And with that Marisol makes her way downstairs.

Macy lets out a long breath before falling back into her pillow. ‘That was way to freaking close’ she thinks. Her mind drifts to last night, to Harry. The way he held her, the peace she felt with him. ‘So worth it’ is her last thought before she gets up to get ready for the day. A small smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible before opening them slowly. Trying to blink away the slight pain from grading the stack of papers on his desk. He let out a short sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his job, he did, but today he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to a certain curly haired witch. The one that was in his arms only hours ago.

Throughout the day, Harry was hit with what felt like a million emotions. He cared for Macy deeply, and never even fathomed that she would return his feelings, let alone act on them. Last night they were drunk on their desire for one another after denying themselves for so long. But now Harry was stone cold sober and millions of consequences and scenarios kept playing in his head over and over. 

He feared what the Elders would do if they ever found out. The decision to take full responsibility and protect Macy wasn’t even a question in his mind. Oh gods and Marisol....he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Not only was she an Elder he greatly respected, but she was also his colleague, his friend. It was she who selected him to serve as her daughters’ Whitelighter. She had trusted him to ‘serve and protect’ her girls.He couldn’t even dare think of the anger or hurt she’d feel over his...betrayal? Is that what this was?

He needed a drink. Hell.. he needed to see Macy. Despite everything he was feeling he was sure of one, just looking into her eyes would calm him down. They would make him feel whole just as they always had. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t heard his office door open.

“Harry?” He snapped out of his daze to see Marisol coming towards his desk.

“Ah, Marisol, what can I do for you?” He asked. Ignoring how his heart raced with anxiety. He feels as though just by looking at him, she’ll know what he had done. He observes her carefully, trying to figure out if she seemed the least bit suspicious of anything.

“I’m sorry but I can’t allow you to go around breaking rules Harry.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry pulled at his tie slightly. He prayed to the gods it would tighten around his neck and just end his life right then and there. 

“The annual fundraising Gala for the University coming up, faculty attendance is mandatory. And while I know your not fond of social gatherings you have to go this year. Especially since I’m in charge of planning this one. How would it look if the vice president of my department didn’t attend? Not to mention the other Elders want us all to maintain our personal lives”

“Yes! Yes of course. I wouldn’t want to impose any trouble on you. I assure you I will be there.” He did his best to not show the relief that washed over him.

“Thank you.” She says feeling accomplished. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to inform the rest of the department about attendance.”

She pauses at the door and turns back to him.

“Oh and Harry, do you think you can do me a favor? I’ll need to be here early the night of the gala to set up. Mel and Maggie are able to come with me.But Macy gets out of the lab a little later. Can you see to it that she makes it to the gala alright?” She asks. He tries not to tense at the mention of her eldest daughter.

“Of course Marisol, I’ll see to it that she arrives safely” 

“Thank you” and with that she leaves.


End file.
